The Teenage Puffs meet Evil Concrane
by ainmals1
Summary: The PowerPuffs investigate a lair belonging to a group of bad guys. Despite this they become friends with them. Once they get to know these so called bad guys, HIM and HER decide to attack, so the PowerPuffs new friends must play good guys for once in their life.


**Hello my dear readers. Here is the next PowerPuff story. Today the teenager meet characters from the show Evil Concrane. I hope you like it. To add I couldn't find the Evil Concrane show anywhere in the cartoon category so I just picked the "Grim and Evil" category.**

* * *

The Teenaged Puffs Meet Evil Concrane

One day the PowerPuff Teenagers were flying around out of Townsville.

"Who do you think we should meet?" Burnner asked.

"How about someone cool," Binky stated.

"I hope it's not someone evil or mean," said Booster.

"It better not be but let's go,' said Blossom.

The girls and boys flew off, right below them was a bunny like place.

"That place looks cool," Baxter commented.

"Yeah, let's go in," Buttercup suggested.

"I'm not sure if that's such a good idea," Boomy said.

"Yeah, it looks spooky," Bubbles added.

"I agree with Boomy and Bubbles," said Beauster.

"It doesn't look safe," Beauty agreed.

"I say we go in," said Buster.

"I say yes too," Banners added.

"I say we don't go in," said Bam-bam.

"I say no also," Bamby added.

"We'll vote on it," said Blaster.

"Yeah, we'll vote," Bliss agreed.

"Who votes yes?" Benster asked.

The tough Puffs, Binky and Burnner raised their hands.

"Who says no?" Bloomy asked.

The smart Puffs, the sweet Puffs, Beatie, and Benny.

"8 for yes," Bridger said.

"14 for no," Bridget added.

"Do we don't go it," Beatie replied.

"Yes, let's get out of here!" Benny cheered.

"Stop, Binky and I are the oldest," Burnner protested.

"If the oldest says yes we go in," Binky added.

"Fine, but it's your fault if we die," Booster warned.

The teens went inside, they entered a room with a purple bear, with a brain and stomach, a lady with red hair, blue eyes, a black suit, black glasses, brown gloves, and brown boots, and a bald man dressed in blue, with a scar near his right eye, and a brown dog that started jumping with joy.

"Who are those people?" Blossom whispered.

"I don't know," Baxter whispered back.

"But they are kind of cool," Buttercup whispered.

"There's bear and brown puppy," Boomy whispered.

"They are so cute," Bubbles whispered.

The dog sniffed something, it came toward the girls and the boys.

"Where are you going my good boy?" the brain asked.

The dog licked the boys and the girls, the bear came over to do the same thing to the boys and girls.

"What are teenage brats doing here?" the brain asked.

"Aww our dog and Boscov like them," the lady commented.

"What are you kids doing in our hideout?" the bald man asked.

"We were dared to be in here," Beauster replied.

"By our African American friends," Beauty added.

"Who are you guys?" Buster asked.

"And are you bad guys?" Banners asked.

"I'm Hector, I use to be a human, but most of my body was destroyed all is left is my stomach and brain which I am," the brain answered.

"I'm general Skaar that's why I have a scar near my right eye," the bald man replied.

"I'm Major Dr. Ghastly, I'm a mad scientist, that's our bear Boscov," the lady said.

"The bear and Puppy are so cute," Bam-bam commented.

"Yeah, we sweet ones love animals," Bamby said.

"I want to take over the world!" the brain stated.

"That means you're evil!" Blaster pointed out.

"I knew we shouldn't have came here in the first place!" Bliss added.

"Why do you want to take over the world?" Benster asked.

"Yeah, you sound like our enemies in Townsville," Bloomy added.

"Townsville is where we live," said Bridger.

"We protect it because we're superheroes," Bridget replied.

"I want to take over the world because my body was destroyed! Who are you kids anyway?" the brain inquired.

"We're The PowerPuff Girls!" Beatie answered.

"And The PowerPuff Boys!" Benny replied.

"What are your names?" Dr. Ghastly asked.

"I'm Burnner Brown," said Burnner.

"I'm Binky Lenton," Binky said.

"I'm Booster Rotium," said Booster.

"I'm Blossom Utonium," Blossom said.

"I'm Baxter Rotium," said Baxter.

"I'm Buttercup Utonium," Buttercup said.

"I'm Boomy Rotium," said Boomy.

"I'm Bubbles Utonium," Bubbles said.

"I'm Beauster Rotium," said Beauster.

"I'm Beauty Utonium," Beauty said.

"I'm Buster Rotium," said Buster.

"I'm Banners Utonium," Banners said.

"I'm Bam-bam Rotium," said Bam-bam.

"I'm Bamby Utonium," Bamby said.

"I'm Blaster Rotium," said Blaster.

"I'm Bliss Utonium," Bliss said.

"I'm Benster Rotium," said Benster.

"I'm Bloomy Utonium," Bloomy said.

"I'm Bridger Rotium," said Bridger.

"I'm Bridget Utonium," Bridget said.

"I'm Beatie Rotium," said Beatie.

"And I'm Benny Utonium," Benny said.

"They all start with the letter "b" I like the ones dressed in brown," said General Skaar.

"I like the green ones and the purple ones," Hector replied.

"I like the yellow ones and the red heads, Boscov and our dog like the blond ones they are all cute," Dr. Ghastly added.

* * *

The girls and boys had fun with the evil people, General Skaar was teaching them how to box fight.

"They're doing good," General Skaar commented.

"Maybe I could help these kids," Dr. Ghastly replied.

The girls and boys took jump ropes and started jumping.

"Yes, you could help them by turning humans into animals," General Skaar said sarcastically.

"No I mean with this, my boss' name is Hector, My partner's name is General Skaar, our bear's name is Boscov, our dog's name is..." Dr. Ghastly chanted.

"Oh This Is Ridiculous! Let's just get to know with ones we like," Hector interrupted.

"General Skaar likes Binky and I," said Burnner.

"Yeah, he thinks we're cool," Binky added.

"Come with me kids," General Skaar said.

Burnner and Binky followed General Skaar.

"Boscov could you take me off so these tough kids can carry me?" Hector asked.

Boscov took Hector off of his head and gave it to Baxter.

"For a bad guy you're pretty cool," Baxter commented.

"A cool brain," Buttercup commented.

"Thank you kids," Hector replied.

The tough Puffs took Hector somewhere in the hideout.

"Do you kids wanna see me lab?" Dr. Ghastly asked.

"Sure Dr. Ghastly," said Booster.

"For a mad scientist you're cool," Blossom commented.

"Thanks Blossom," said Dr. Ghastly.

The smart Puffs followed Dr. Ghastly to her lab.

"So Boscov what do you wanna do with us?" Boomy asked.

"Wanna play a game?" Bubbles asked.

"Wanna draw?" Bam-bam inquired.

"Wanna color?" Bamby inquired.

"Wanna paint?" Bridger asked.

"Wanna cook?" Bridget asked.

"Wanna eat? roar roar?" Beatie inquired.

"Yeah, yeah," Boscov replied.

"I didn't know he could talk," Benny said in surprise.

The sweet Puffs, Beatie, Benny, Boscov and the dog went to the kitchen for something to eat.

"So you wanna get rid of your boss?" Burnner asked.

"Just because he's a brain?" Binky asked.

"Yes, someday I will make him pay," General Skaar replied.

"So your body was blown up by a fish?" Buster asked.

"And he's still after you?" Banners inquired.

"Yes, I should have known it was him in a human robot," Hector said in shame.

"That's what bad guys at Townsville do," Benster replied.

"Maybe just one day you could act good once," Bloomy said.

"So you all you do is invent things?" Beauster asked.

"And not planning on taking over the world?" Beauty inquired.

"Yes, for good guys you're smart and clever," Dr. Ghastly responded.

"Thanks my Mom is a scientist," said Blaster.

"And my Daddy is a scientist," Bliss added.

"I see but they're not mad like me," Dr. Ghastly replied.

"They have such great food," said Boomy.

"Yeah, for bad guys," said Bubbles replied.

"Maybe just once they could be good," Bam-bam said.

"Yeah, our enemies are much more evil than them," said Bamby.

"How's the honey Boscov?" Bridger asked.

"Is it good?" Bridget asked.

Boscov nodded excitedly.

"He doesn't talk much," Beatie replied.

"But he knows what we're saying," said Benny.

* * *

HIM and HER were looking for The PowerPuffs until they located them.

"So that's where they are," HIM said.

"Evil people live in there," said HER.

"They're not doing anything BAD TO THOSE RUGRATS!" HIM said in realization.

"That'sss pathetic, we'll attack it and the evil people will have to fight usss, right HIM?" HER asked.

"Yes HER my sweet," HIM responded.

"A brian isss the bosss," HER added.

"That is silly," HIM commented.

"Let usss ussse our magic HIM!" HER suggested.

"Right HER," said HIM.

HIM and HER used their magic on everything, even if these people were bad guys there was no way The PowerPuffs could stop them, they are the evilest of evil and the cruelest of cruel. However their magic wasn't going to handle our heroes, it was just to get everyone's attention, for that inside the hideout of Hector the alarm went off, and the brain looked out of the window to see what was going on.

* * *

"Our hideout is being attacked by these two red people!" Hector pointed out.

"That's HIM," said Burnner.

"And his wife HER," Binky added.

"They are the evilest of evil," said Booster.

"The cruelest of cruel," said Blossom.

"HIM is the king of darkness," Baxter explained.

"HER is the queen of blood hunting," Buttercup added.

"We'll be good guys for today," Hector replied.

"They are even worse than us," General Skaar commented.

"Men, go fight these monsters," Hector ordered.

"We need to help," Boomy said.

"Yeah, your men might fail," Bubbles added.

"They have a point sir," Dr. Ghastly agreed.

"Okay kids go help, good luck," Hector said.

The troops aimed their gun fires at HIM and HER, but failed, they did it ten times again but it was no use, so the girls and boys charged at HIM and HER.

"Well hello PowerPuff Punks!" HIM greeted.

"We sssee you're helping evil people," HER replied.

"They're being good today," Beauster pointed out.

"So come and fight us," Beauty challenged.

"With Pleasure!" HIM and HER hissed.

First the boys were fighting HER and the girls were fighting HIM.

"Ssstrong boys, more like pathetic Pipsssqueaksss," HER teased.

"We are strong HER!" Buster spat out.

"You ladies aren't tough, YOU'RE WEAK RUNTS!" HIM retorted.

"What ever HIM we are tough!" Banners spat out.

The kids switched positions.

"Why do you pests go play sports, instead of FIGHTING ME?" HIM mocked.

"No way HIM we're not giving up!" Bam-bam said.

"You girls should go play with dollies and toys," HER retorted.

"That's not gonna work HER!" Bamby replied.

"Boscov you can go help them if you want," Hector said to his bear.

Boscov got out a jetpack and helped the girls and boys fight.

"All together everyone," Blaster suggested.

"One more and we're done," said Bliss.

The girls, the boys, and Boscov beat up HIM and HER.

"YOU BRATSSS HAVE DEAFTED USSS WITH THAT SSSTUPID BEAR!" HER screamed.

"YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF US!" HIM yelled.

HIM and HER went away by disappearing.

"Thanks for helping us Boscov," said Benster.

"Yeah, good bear," Bloomy complimented.

"We defeated HIM and HER together," said Bridger.

"Boscov was there to help us," Bridget added patting the bear.

Boscov felt himself blushing, there are times when his boss is nice to him but not like this.

* * *

"It was nice to meet you guys," said Beatie.

"Even though you're bad, but we need to go home," Benny said.

"Bye Burnner and Binky," General Skaar said.

"Bye General Skaar," said Burnner and Binky.

"Bye tough tykes," Hector said.

"Bye Hector," said the tough Puffs.

"Bye smart squirts," Dr. Ghastly said.

"Bye Dr. Ghastly," said the smart Puffs.

"Roar roar roar," Boscov waved.

"Bye Boscov," said the sweet Puffs.

"Bye Boscov," Beatie and Benny added.

The sweet Puffs, Beatie, and Benny hugged Boscov, he hugged them back, then The PowerPuffs flew back to Townsville. Maybe this adventure wasn't what they were expecting, but they had to admit they did have fun. These bad guys are not like the ones that they fight, they did help them defeat HIM and HER. They knew there had to be something good in them, maybe one day these people might change their minds and hearts. They probably might cross their paths with them again.

* * *

 **That's the end of that story. I have to admit that Evil Concrane might not be the best show, but I did like it (it's the same thing with "Cow and Chicken" and "I Am Weasel") good shows but not great. Next will be where The PowerPuffs meet characters from the show "Grim Adventures Of Billy And Mandy"**


End file.
